transformers_bid_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers BID: Time Of Changes
Transformers BID: Time of Changes is the 22nd movie in the Bots In Disguise Trilogy. Airdate: December 24, 2014 - January 3, 2015. Plot: The Autobots are celebrating their annual Christmas party. Ultra Magnus along with Jetfire and the Micro Masters arrive on Earth. Also, they're not alone as Landmine returns along with a new team of hot powered machines! Synopsis: During their Christmas Party, Wheeljack brings Excellion back as Overdrive, a super speed Micro Master with incredible power. A day later, Fireflight's master Ultra Magnus arrives on the Cyber Command Spaceship or CCS along with Jetfire, Fish Face, The Air Military Micro Masters, the rebuilt Landmine, and 3 Alien humans: Shane, Tommy, and Cam. Lockdown returns stronger than ever with a cyborg robot. When the threat is too overpowered, Drift with Ratchet, Medix, and Wheeljack's help, creates a super powered robot cyborg like from the movie Real Steel. Like the movie, Drift controls this being with his own moves. Then, a new Autobot called Arcee arrives to take Scorn's place. This is one action packed movie that you don't wanna miss. Major Events: *Ultra Magnus Debuts! *Jetfire and his 4 Micro Masters Make their debut and return! *The Team along with the new Autobots team up to form the Knights of Unicron. *The Road Speed Team Debuts! *Landmine Returns! *Arcee Debuts! *Lockdown Returns! *Drift and Lockdown built Cyborg versions of themselves! Autobots: *Optimus Prime *Orion Prime *Bumblebee *Survive *Ratchet *Cliffjumper *Wheeljack *Excellion (Flashback) *Drift *Cyborg Drift *Hound *Medix *Blaster *Arcee (Debut) *Hot Shot *Leobreaker *Drillbit *Crosshairs *Bulkhead *Downshift *Rollbar *Treadbolt *Bulkhead *Tigerhawk *Grimlock *Slug *Slash *Swoop *Jetfire *Landmine *Triggershot *Triggerblast *Warpath *Metroplex *Turbinestorm *Eagle Eye *Blast Off *Drift *Fireflight *Sliverbolt *Air Raid *Omega Supreme *Trailbreaker *Hoist *Blades *Heatwave *Boulder *Ultra Magnus (Debut) *Firebolt *Thunderstorm (Debut) *Stormwinger *Thunderblaster (Debut) *Jetstorm (Debut) *Thunderjolt (Debut) *Overdrive (Debut) *Electroshock (Debut) *Hightech (Debut) *Hyperskull (Debut) *Roadblock (Debut) Decepticons: *Lockdown *Cyborg Lockdown *Skywarp *Sound Drone *Cyber Dragon *Whirlwind Creatures *Bludgeon *Tankor *Thundercracker *Kickback *Bombshell *Shock Drone Allies: *Captain Stone *Shane Sanderson *Cam Simmons *Tommy Johnson *Noah Smithson *Fish Face *Victor Rodger *Antino Gordon *Master Prey *Robo Knight *Troy Benson Soundtrack: *1.) Begin Your Final Journey *2.) UNIVERSE! TRANSFORMERS! *3.) SPACE DREAMER! *4.) Time For Time Force! *5.) MASTERFORCE! *6.) Operation Overdrive *7.) Samurai *8.) Wheel In The Sky *9.) Arrival of Ultra Magnus! *10.) November Rain *11.) Will You Love Me Tomorrow *12.) Shining Time *13.) NEW AUTOBOTS! *14.) Cross Of Changes *15.) When Love Came Down *16.) The Power *17.) Let's Make It A Night To Remember *18.) The Touch *19.) Downtown Train *20.) Go! Express! Bonus Tracks: *1.) Its Gonna Be A Great Day! *2.) Winter Wonderland *3.) Silence *4.) Team Ultra Magnus (Score) *5.) The Magic Returns! (Score) *6.) Ultra Magnus Debut's! *7.) What Lurks On Channel X *8.) Knights Of Unicron - Go Go Power Rangers *9.) Dekaranger Girls - Go! Express! *10.) Long Time/Foreplay - Boston *11.) Money For Nothing *12.) AC/DC - Back In Black *13.) Billy Idol - Rebel Yell *14.) Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling *15.) Ingram Hill - More Than A Feeling *16.) Foreigner - Feels Like The First Time *17.) Alan Silvestri - The Avengers *18.) Beethoven - Symphony No.9 *19.) Camino - The Life *20.) Bee Gees - Will You Love Me Tomorrow (Epilogue) Notes: *Scorn has a very loose leg joint and although he will be in the movie, he won't be in any battles. he will be in stage development parts for the Christmas show instead. *Skywarp is an unexpected character that will make his movie debut in BID 22. *The Ship that Ultra Magnus's team rides in is the Cyber Cruiser Spaceship or the CCS. *The team is interrupted when a mysterious Micro Master named Overdrive shows up. *Drift and Lockdown build and control their robots like from Real Steel. *The Car Lot scene will be cut from the movie due to Drift taking the form prior to the movie. *The Movie will air December 24th at 6 PM and will run till the 27th at 7PM. *It will also combine BID 23 which will air on December 29th through the 3rd starting at 12PM till 8PM. *There will be a Mysterious New Character that will replace Scorn till he recovers. It is rumored he/she might join the team. Quotes: *(Electricity Zaps) *Wheeljack: he he he, come to me my friend. (Light Flips on) *Optimus: Wheeljack, why aren't you celebrating? *Wheeljack: A scientist is busy with some new Experiment. (Zaps) *Optimus: Alright, come when you're done, Blaster is about ready to perform. *Wheeljack: Not a problem (Zaps) *Blaster: Welcome Bots to the annual Christmas Celebration. I'm so thankful to be here tonight with each and every of you, so who's ready for some tunes to kick off the night? *(Crowd Cheers) *Blaster: And away we go! *(Songs play) *Wheeljack: Prime! *(Music Stops) *Here he is, I please to present to you, Overdrive! *(A small bot walks forward) *Prime: Ready to join us? *Blaster: Come on Jackie! *Wheeljack: Alright, I guess. *Blaster: That's our favorite scientist for ya! *(Songs Continue) *(A Mysterious Jet arrives and Transforms) *Drift: Decepticon! (Pulls out swords) *Jetfire: Stand down, I'm an Autobot! Name's Jetfire! *(Puts swords away) *Drift: Jetfire? You're back? *Landmine: He's not the only one. *Crosshairs: Oh, No! *Drift: Landmine! You To? *Wheeljack: Good to have you back old friend, nice upgrade. *Landmine: Wheeljack, you've changed as well. *Wheeljack: I scrapped my old body in exchange for this one. *Landmine: I see. Optimus Prime, missed me? *Optimus: Landmine, I have indeed, good to have you back. I thought you were gone for good. *Landmine: I rather not go into the entire reformatting stage, It's kinda crazy if you know what I mean. *Overdrive: Jetfire, powerlink? *Jetfire: Sure (Overdrive transforms) *Jetfire: Overdrive! Power Link! (Attaches and guns flip forward) *Crosshairs: Holy Scrap! *Drift: That's a big load of weaponry. *Jetfire: (Aim at the zombie drone) Super Mega Full Strike! (Destroys drone with blast) *Jetfire: Amazing! *Wheeljack: I didn't design it to do that. *Jetfire: I had a feeling it would work. *Survive: An impressive attack. *Ultra Magnus: Indeed brother. Next time use less force. *Jetfire: Right. *Thunderblaster: Thunderblaster, Thunderjolt, and Thunderstorm reporting for duty commander Ultra Magnus. *Ultra Magnus: You will work with Jetstorm and Overdrive as Jetfire's companions. *All 3: Yes Sir! *Hound: Help! I can't get through! *Landmine: Natta Problem my friend. Triggershot, Triggerblast, let's do This! *Triggershot: Park over there till its cleared up. *Triggerblast: Not to mention innocent bystanders could be under the rubble. *Landmine: Safety First Targetmasters. Transform! (Transforms) Targetmasters combine! (Guns combine) Target Cable! (Attaches to Object) *(Lifts machinery out of the way) *Hound: Thanks bud. *Landmine: Just doing my job. Category:Survivefan23 Category:Bots in Disguse Triolgy Category:Protected Pages Category:Transformers